


Motel California: Erica Edition

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Bullying, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Hallucinations, Suicide Attempt, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolves had seen quite a few hallucinations that night at the Motel Glen Capri.  If Erica was alive, what would she have hallucinated that night in the haunted motel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California: Erica Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the warnings. Just like the show, there is a bit of darker material, so read at your own risk. No beta so mistakes are my own!

Erica knew coming with Allison and Lydia was a bad idea. She should have just stayed in Beacon Hills and kept looking for Derek. He wasn’t dead. There was no way he could be dead after everything they had all gone through. But of course she hadn’t done that. She had gone with them in the car and was now stuck in this creepy motel with them. Call it that psychic tendency she had or her werewolf heightened senses, but she knew something was wrong about this motel. She knew it, but no one seemed to listen to her or Lydia. It was funny that she actually had something in common with Lydia fucking Martin.

When they divided into their separate rooms, Erica found herself with some random freshman that disappeared to find one of her friends, leaving Erica alone in the creepy motel room. She took a quick shower, then changed into a pair of yoga shorts and an over-sized sweatshirt. Thank god she had packed that extra outfit in her backpack. When she was clean and relaxed, she flopped onto her bed. Her eyes wandered the room before landing on a bible on one of the bureaus. Cocking her head to the side, she walked over and opened it, only to have a newspaper clipping fall out. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she reached down, her fingers grasping the thing paper.

As she read the clipping, another fell out. She shook her head confusedly, then shook the book and gaped as at least 15 clippings fell from the tattered book. As she looked closer, each one was about some suicide that took place in the room she was staying in. Swallowing dryly, she shoved the clippings back in the book and put it back on the bureau, her head hanging as she tried to calm herself. That’s when the voices started.

“ _Loser. Ugly. Worthless_ ,” they chanted, each one a stab in her heart. Her head shot around, trying to find the source, but she was alone. She shook her head, her eyes slamming shut as she tried to rid herself of the memories that were coming to life. ” _Fat ass. Pants wetter. Freak._ ”

"Stop it," she begged, tears welling in her eyes. She moved from the bureau and curled on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to make the voices go away.

“ _You need to take your medication, Erica. We talked about this._ " It was her mother. Always scolding her. Never supporting her. Always pushing her to toughen up, take responsibility for her illness. Be better. Be smarter. Stop messing up.

"I know, but the after effects," she tried to reason, shaking her head.

“ _Every teenager has acne, Erica. And who cares if you’re a bit bigger. I won’t let you keep having these seizures and costing me money when I already spend so much on your medicine._ ”

"But mom-" she tried again, only to be cut off.

“ _No buts. Take your medication or I will stop paying for it._ ”

A soft sob escaped Erica as the voice vanished, replaced by more taunting.

“ _Can you believe she did it in the middle of class? What a loser!_ ”

"Please, stop," she pleaded once more.

“ _Did you hear? She actually peed her pants! She’s a total freak!_ ”

Erica let out a scream, then buried her face into the bed, holding the pillow over her head to keep the voices out. Unfortunately, the alternate was much, much worse. There was no way it could be real. That taste. She hadn’t tasted it in what felt like forever. But there it was. Blood. Flooding her mouth. Her head shot up and looked at her hands, watching as they began to shake. ”No!” she cried out, feeling the seizure take over. She fell to the floor, her body continuing to quake as every muscle stiffened painfully. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her mind begging her body to stop this agony. All at once, the pain ended, and her body went limp, silent tears streaming down her face.

As she calmed down, she looked around, feeling some unknown presence take over. She stood from her spot in the ground and went into the bathroom. Every part of her was telling her to take the shower curtain, tie it around her neck and to the pipe running across the room, and end it. End the pain of her seizures. End the never ending taunting. End her mother’s hovering and lack of support. End it all. Her fingers grazed the shower curtain before she yanked it from the rings, but she yanked too hard and fell back against the heater in the bathroom, jarring her from her trance.

"What the..?" she started, looking down at the curtain. She shook her head, then rushed from the room. She knew coming to the motel had been a bad idea. If only they had listened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm still in denial that my baby is gone. I think it would have been interesting to see Gage do this scene, even if it was a bit different from what I wrote. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
